Koenigsegg Agera
Agera= The ''Koenigsegg Agera ''is an automobile and mid-engined car produced by the Swedish manufacturer Koenigsegg. It is a well known hypercar of S-segment class, or the sportscar class. Brief description The Koenigsegg Agera is probably the ultimate Bugatti Veyron killer. Although it was never officially tested, the Koenigsegg Agera is possibly the fastest production car ever made. Boasting a twin-turbo V8, it can put almost any other hypercar to shame with its sophisticated technology and extreme power. And that's just the base model. Front Information The Agera has a top speed of 269 miles per hour (433 kmh). This means that it is capable of taking on some of the most extreme and ostentatious sports cars, supercars, and hypercars. The Agera also possesses ridiculous acceleration; 0-62 mph (100 kmh) only takes a face-melting 3 seconds. This car gets its power from a massive 5.0 L V8 twin-turbocharged that puts out 959 brake horsepower. In Popular Culture * A Koenigsegg Agera and a replica of said Agera was featured in the 2014 film Need For Speed. * The Koenigsegg Agera is featured in Forza Motorsport 4, Forza Horizon, Forza Motorsport 4, Forza Horizon 2, Forza Motorsport 6, Forza Horizon 3, and many other racing games. Agera Vehicles Information on individual vehicles is sourced from the Unofficial Koenigsegg Registry. This applies to all Individual Vehicles galleries on this page. Special thanks to them. 77.jpg|Chassis 77 79.jpg|Chassis 79 81.jpg|Chassis 81 82.JPG|Chassis 82 84.jpg|Chassis 84 Koenigsegg-Agera-N-1.jpg|Chassis 84's current look. X88.JPG|Chassis 88 89.JPG|Chassis 89 Gallery Nfs 002909 c30.jpg|The actual Agera in Need For Speed can be seen in the center, along with two actual Agera Rs. Nfs_003216_c11.jpg|The replica of the aforementioned Agera along with the other replicas in the background. Forzagera.jpg|The Agera in Forza Motorsport 6. |-|Agera R= The ''Koenigsegg Agera R ''is possibly Koenigsegg's most famous automobile and is a mid-engined car produced by the Swedish manufacturer Category:Koenigsegg. It is a very well known hypercar of the S-segment class, or the sportscar class. Brief description If the normal Agera is too pedestrian for you, here's the solution. The Agera R. The Koenigsegg Agera R possesses almost extreme everything. Extreme styling, extreme acceleration, extreme top speed, extreme price. As such, it is a favorite for car enthusiasts all over the world. Front Information The figures circling the Agera R are all completely outrageous. For starters, buying one will set you back 1.7 million US dollars, and there are only 17 in the world. Now for performance. With a 5.0 L twin turbocharged V8 heart, the Agera R puts out 1124 horsepower (while running on E85 Ethanol), 0 to 62 miles per hour (100 kilometers per hour) in 2.8 seconds, and has been proven to go over 250 mph (402 km/h), although it boasts a theoretical top speed of 275 mph (443 km/h). In addition to this, the Agera R set six world records in one day. That's one serious track record. In Popular Culture * Several Koenigsegg Agera R replicas were featured in the 2014 film Need For Speed, where one was destroyed. * The Koenigsegg Agera R is featured as the fastest car in the game in The Crew: Wild Run. * The Agera R is featured in the 2014 game DRIVECLUB. Agera R Vehicles R80.jpg|The first Agera R. Oddly enough, this Agera R was built before the Agera R was officially unveiled to the public. The car is currently modified, with aftermarket rims and larger turbochargers. R83.jpg|The Speed Racer Agera R that was shown at the 2011 Geneva Motor Show. 85.JPG|Chassis 85. R86.jpg|The Super Velocity Agera R. This car set the aforementioned six world records as well as going 250 miles per hour on the Nurburgring. R87.jpg|Chassis 87. An interesting thing to note is that this is the only Agera to feature the updated mirrors. All others feature the "old" mirror style or the One:1 wing mirrors. R90.jpg|Chassis 90. This Agera R was shown at the 2012 Geneva Motor Show. R91.JPG|Chassis 91. R92.jpg|The Agera R Artico. This Agera R originally resided in the U.S. but was later sold and converted to right hand drive. R93.JPG|The Agera R BLT. This Agera R was impounded and has not been sighted since. Zijin.jpg|The Agera R Zijin. K96.jpg|The Agera R King. Sh97.jpg|The Agera R Sheng. R101.jpg|Chassis 101. R102.jpg|Chassis 102. This Agera R was the first Agera R to be finished in clear carbon fiber. R103.jpg|Chassis 103. R104.jpg|Chassis 104 R105.jpg|Chassis 105. Gallery Nfs 002909 c30.jpg|The real Agera Rs can be seen on either side of the Agera. I634923.jpg|Agera R replica number one. Nfs 003104 c10.jpg|Agera R replica number two. Crewkoen.jpg|The Koenigsegg Agera R featured in The Crew: Wild Run. Koenigsegg Agera r (Front&Side)-DriveClub.jpg|The Agera R in DRIVECLUB. |-|Agera S= The ''Koenigsegg Agera S ''is a less famous version of the Agera R and is a mid-engined car produced by the Swedish manufacturer Koenigsegg. It is a hypercar of the S-segment class, or the sportscar class. Brief description The Agera S is nearly the same as the Agera R, only optimized for 98 or 93 octane. Front Information The Agera S is powered by the same V8 twin turbo engine except that it's made to run on octane. Still, it puts out 1018 horsepower, goes 0 to 62 mph (100 km/h) in 2.9 seconds, and goes to a theoretical top speed of 273 mph. Hundra The Hundra was built to commemorate the one-hundredth car built by Koenigsegg. It features a clear carbon fiber body with handcrafted, pure 24K gold accents adorning the body of the car. In Popular Culture N/A Agera S Vehicles S95.jpg|Chassis 95. S98.JPG|Chassis 98. This is the most expensive car ever sold in Singapore, at around 4 million US dollars. Hh99.jpg|The special, one-off Agera HH made specially for Lewis Hamilton. H100.jpg|The one hundredth Koenigsegg ever made. The Agera S Hundra. Gallery Coming Soon! |-|One:1= The ''Koenigsegg One:1 ''is a monstrous variant of the Agera and is a mid-engined car produced by the Swedish manufacturer Koenigsegg. It is a megacar of the S-segment class, or the sportscar class. Brief description Front Information In Popular Culture N/A One:1 Vehicles One106.jpg|The One:1 development car. This One:1 was sold for 7.4 million US dollars. One107.jpg|Chassis 107. This One:1 was involved in a severe crash on July 19 2016 on the Nordschleife after an ABS failure. One108.jpg|Chassis 108. One109.png|Chassis 109. One110.jpg|Chassis 110. This car broke a speed record at Vmax 200 three times in one day. One111.jpg|Chassis 111. One112.jpg|Chassis 112. This car currently resides in Miami. |-|Agera RS= |-|Agera Final= |-|Agera RSR= Category:Swedish Category:Koenigsegg Category:Hypercars Category:Exotics Category:Over 250 MPH Category:Over 200 MPH Category:V8 Category:Twin Turbocharged